Certianly Unexpected
by Ivey Insane
Summary: Scarlett has it for Jesse Neal but won't admit it. She plays it off as best friend feelings what happens on a night of TNA. read to see :D ONE SHOT!


Being a new and fresh TNA Knockout isn't that bad. Well besides being picked on by the Knockouts who think they're better than you. I came here because I wasn't "good enough" for the WWE. Fuck them. TNA will be more fun anyway. I've already made a lot of friends. I have to say out of them all,though, my favorites are Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal. They're both super sweet and amazingly love able.  
"Scarlett!"  
I turn my head and there's one of my favorite friends now.  
"Hey, Shann!"  
"What's up, hun?"  
"Just getting used to TNA. Yourself?"  
"Just looking for you and waiting for Jesse's story thing to be over."  
"His story is so sweet but so sad..."  
"I know..."  
I smile at Shannon Moore. He was the first to greet me when I arrived here. He was so kind and so polite. He automatically became my best friend here. He's shown me around some, taken me to his locker room, helped me practice, and has let me stay with him when I don't have a hotel room. He's so sweet. I love him. As I'm in my own thoughts, Jesse finishes his story. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I here him and Shann high-five and laugh like that was the funniest thing in the world.  
"So, princess, who are you staying with tonight?"  
Jesse says as he walks toward me. I tend to go back and fourth spending the night with them.  
"Who's turn is it? Didn't I stay with Shann last time?"  
"Then it's my turn!"  
Neal smiles almost evily. I laugh and feel myself being picked up. I yelp a little as he starts running down the hall with me over his shoulder.  
"You will never have her again, Shann!"  
He laughs while turning the corner. I don't here Shann or anyone for that matter.  
"Sorry. I messed up your hair."  
He rubs my head just to mess it up more. He's suck a dick. I laugh at him.  
"You know that doesn't bother me. right? I'm cutting it soon anyway."  
"What! Why! Why cut it? How long are you cutting it?"  
"Jesse, Don't freak out."  
I giggle at him as he pretends to freak out.  
"I'm getting it cut to just below my shoulders."  
I watch his jaw drop. My hair is just above my ass so cutting it to my shoulders is _A LOT_ of hair. He begins to fake cry. What a girl. I giggle at myself.  
"Don't be such a girl. It's my hair."  
"But it's so beautiful. I don't see why you'd want to cut it..."  
He seems genuinely sad about this. I've never had someone be sad over me cutting my hair before.  
"It'll grow back. My hair grows rapidly."  
I laugh as he starts to giggle. I watch him grab some of my hair and start to play with it. It's rather cute. I usually play with it myself but there's something about him playing with it that makes it more...soothing. Next thing I know I'm on my back in the ring with Shannon playfully beating up Jesse on the matts.  
"She's mine!"  
Shannon screams when he stands up.  
"She likes me better!"  
Jesse fights back. I laugh at them. I stand up and get out of the ring. I step between Ink Incorporation and hold my hands out.  
"I love you both equally and I'm both of yours."  
"I call the front part of Scarlett!"  
Jesse screams before Shannon even can. I watch Shann pout. He's so cute. Jesse looks at his watch.  
"Well, babe, we should start packing our stuff. We needed get to the hotel soon."  
I smile at him and start walking back stage without even saying a word. I get to the locker rooms and stop. Fuck. I seriously don't remember which room is ours.I can hear the boys laughing and whispering behind me. What dicks. I can feel them watching me. I run to the room I _know_ is right. I hear them yell 'fuck ,no!'I slam the door in their faces.  
"You bastards have to wait."  
I look around the room. Ah! There's my shit. I start getting my make-up from the bathroom and my wrestling clothes. I shove the make-up in my 'make-up pocket' and the clothes in the bigger pocket that was _made_ for clothes. I giggle as I hear one of them knock. I open the door slightly.  
"I don't want your damn cookies!"  
We share a laugh as I let them in the room. I stand, bored, outside of the room while the boys pack. I see Jesse then Shann come out of the room. I have a party of joy in my head. I start running to Jesse's rental while they walk behind me. I stop at his rental and yell to him.  
"JESSE! POP THE DAMN TRUNK!"  
Instead of the fucker popping the trunk he just unlocks the door. I roll my eyes and throw my shit into the back seat and get into the passenger side. Shann reopens the back left door and puts his and Jesse's stuff in there. He scoots it over to the right, behind the driver, and he sits down himself. Jesse sits down and turn's on the vehicle. He starts to drive away. I shift it back into park.  
"Seat belt, Jesse. You aren't driving me _anywhere_ until you put it on."  
He sighs and puts it on then starts to drive again. I'm just looking out for him. I'm not trying to be a bitch. I stay quite while Shann and he talk the entire way to the hotel. Jesse doesn't even finish parking before I get out of the car.  
"Scarlett! Don't do that!"  
I just shut my door and open the back right side. I grab my shit from under theirs and walk inside. The hotel is shitty on the outside but amazingly nice on the inside.  
"Hello, ma'am. May i help you?"  
I walk up to the desk. He's super friendly.  
"Yes. I have a reservation."  
"Last name, ma'am?"  
"Neal."  
"Ah, here you are. Room 211. Here is your key, as well."  
I take the key from the super nice counter guy.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Have a wonderful night."  
"You too."  
I walk off. Jesse stops with Shannon to get Shann's room key. Jesse already knew I had his. I take the not so crowed elevator to floor 3. I have to walk to the end of the hall. Fun shit, yo. I slide the room key in the slot and it opens, duh. I walk in and throw my shit down on the floor beside the table next the the _only_ bed they had in there. Fantastic. I have to actually _sleep_ with Jesse. I sigh. I rummage through my things and find some pj's. I make sure the door to the room is slightly cracked so Jesse can get in. I take my pj's to the bathroom and lock the door. The heat of the water relaxes my muscles. It feels nice to be in a shower. I don't realize how long I've actually been in the shower. I finish rinsing my hair as I turn off the water. I squeeze the water out while I put on my sleepy time clothes. I come out of the bathroom brushing my hair.  
"You were in there for some time, Scarlett."  
"Sorry. The water felt good."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Hmm? Nothing's wrong."  
I look at him slightly confused. I put my brush in my bag while he watches me. I sit down on the bed next to him.  
"What are you talking about, Jesse?"  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it. You didn't talk to us in the car and you didn't walk with us to the room like you always do. What's wrong?"  
I just look at him. I'm not sure what to say. I hear him sigh and lay down. I think I've upset him more. I slide off the bed and sit on the floor. I lean my back again the bed and just sit there.  
"I didn't mean for you to get off of the bed, dear."  
I stand back up and lay next to him. He starts to play with my hair. It begins to calm my nerves.  
"If I knew what was wrong, Jesse, I'd tell you. I don't know what's wrong though so I have no way to tell you."  
I feel him smile. He's just happy that I told him.  
"You know you're joining Ink Inc., right?"  
"I am!"  
"Mmmhum."  
He says causally as he keeps petting my hair. I begin to drift off to sleep while he does this. Next thing I know, I'm knocked out.  
When I wake up the next morning, Jesse isn't by my side. I actually feel rather sad about it. I've developed feelings for Jesse but I won't admit it to anyone. He comes out of the bathroom.  
"Good morning, star shine."  
"Morning, Neal."  
"So we're on a last name basis?"  
"No. It's just the first thing that came to my head."  
I get up and pull out a Bullet for My Valentine shirt and red skinny jeans. I start to put them on right there.  
"Whoa! Scarlett, let me know when you're about to change in front of me!"  
I just look back at him as I pull my pants off. I stop looking at him when I start to put on my skinnies. I grab my deodorant and put on a few swipes. Jesse grabs my brush from me when I go to lift it to my head.  
"Mind if I brush your hair?"  
"Not at all."  
I watch him smile while he turns me back around. He has a gentle touch when he's brushing my hair. It feels really nice. He brushes it until is as smooth as a puppy's fur. I love it. He hands me the brush while smiling. I smile back as I put it back. I zip everything up and head out the door.  
"Sitting with me on the air plane?"  
"Sure!"  
He smiles this big smile. It looks really cute on his face. We walk to the car together, drive there, and get on the plane.I watch the clouds roll by as we fly through them. It's greatly interesting. Luckily, we land before I get to doze off. We get driven to the rental car place.  
"Pick a car, babe."  
I look at him oddly.  
"You heard me. Pick a car. Any car _you_ want."  
I smile and run to a Dodge Challenger. He smiles and asks the guy for the keys.  
"Sir, you'll have to pay about two hundred dollars to drive that for this day."  
Jesse gives him a look but hands him two hundred dollars in cash and asks for the keys again, which are given to him. He unlocks the car and throws our stuff in the back. He gets in the drivers side, while I get in the passengers side. He starts the car and drives to the next hotel we have to stay in. This one's definitely A LOT nicer than the other one. We walk into together with our stuff in hands.  
"Excuse me, sir. We have a reservation."  
"Last name?"  
"Neal."  
"Here are your keys."  
He pretty much throws the keys at us. He should get the stick out of his ass before I shove it up there even further. We look at the keys to see which room we are in. one hundred and sixty seven on the third floor. We take the elevator. Luckily, again, not one was on it. Jesse presses the button for the third floor. When the elevator opens, I race him to the room. He wins because I ran two doors past it. I'll get it right next time! He laughs at me and opens the door. There are two beds in this room. I'm kind of disappointed about that, honestly. I put my stuff on the bed closest to the window. Jesse walks up behind me and hugs me.  
"Ready for TNA? It's about time. We got here really late."  
"I'm ready. I'm going to let the make-up artist do her job this time. I'm feeling lazy"  
He laughs at me. Why is everything he does so cute? We drive to the area that we're fighting in this time. We have separate locker rooms this time which makes me sad.  
"I'll see you out there, okay?"  
He smiles then kisses my cheek. I blush a little as he walks away. I can't believe he kissed me on the cheek. I walk into the locker room and let the make-up artist do her thing. I hear a knock on the door. I let her finished before I go open the door.  
"Shann!"  
"Scarlett! Are ya ready to come out with us?"  
"Yeap!"  
I thank the make-up artist and run down the hall with Shannon, hand in hand. We reach where Jesse was standing and I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes but I just I imagined it. We walk out together as Ink Inc. the crowd was happy to see me with them. They were fighting The Pope and Robbie E. As the match went on, Cookie slammed my head into the apron of the ring. Fuck! That hurt like a bitch. She's just mad because her boyfriend's losing. I take her hair and pull it. I slam her onto the group and stomp on her back constantly. She flips over so I start to punch her in the face with everything I've got. I didn't notice the bell had rung until I was thrown, head first into the steel steps. I could feel my consciousness slipping from me. I feel Jesse grab me.  
"Scarlett! Scarlett! Answer me, Scarlett! I open my eyes to see Jesse tearing up. Why is he about to cry?  
"Thank god you're okay! I was so worried."  
I can still hear the crowd screaming while he's talking to me. I suddenly feel soft lips upon mine. I see Jesse kissing me. My crush is kissing me. I close my eyes and kiss back. I feel him smile. He picks me up and the crowd cheers louder. He rests his forehead on mine.  
"I love you, Scarlett."  
"I love you too, Jesse."  
Well this was certainly unexpected.


End file.
